deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
ASDF vs Ima Firin Mah Lazer Guy
Description ASDF vs Ima Firing Mah Lazer! The stick YouTube characters that have made YouTube a funny place enter the ring! Will the wacky stick figures be able to kill the beam-shooting face? Interlude Wiz: YouTube can be a strange place. Especially when these stick characters are on it. Ima Firin Mah Lazer guy, the floating face hat shoots beams. Boomstick: And the ASDF characters! Stick men that do crazy things! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. ASDF Characters Wiz: Multiple movies were created in the near future after YouTube's release... It was a ton of stickmen, but this YouTube series is great! Boomstick: There are many ASDF characters, such as the Stegosaurus, the Mine Turtle, the Driving Lama, the Badass Potato, the Flop Man, the Cheese Crowd, the Salad Puncher, the Science Show Host, and the guy with his new camera. We won't cover their durability, because all of heir durability stats are basically similar to what you'd think they'd have, such as the human stick figures just being normal humans. Stegosaurus: I am a Stegosaurus! Wiz: The Stegosaurus is a normal dinosaur, but he steps on EVERYTHING. He always ruins somebody's greatest achievement, by flat out stepping on them and crushing them! It also has the odd ability to talk, leaving Boomstick and I to think that this dinosaur is smarter than you'd think. Man: And they said I couldn't teach a lama to drive! Lama: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Man: No lama, NOOOOOOO...! Boomstick: The Driving Lama is just what you'd think; A screaming lama in a car! It drives around everywhere, crashing into really anything it wants to crash into! It must be really smart. I mean, it can KINDA DRIVE A CAR! Man: Die potato! Badass Potato: Not today... Wiz: The Badass Potato is not one to be reckoned with! Just when you think it's weak and innocent, IT PULLS OUT A GUN AND SHOOTS YOU!. This thing will blast you to smithereens if you try to harm it! Oddly, this potato can talk AND it has limbs... Flop Man: EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP! Boomstick: The Flop Man is probably the most popular ASDF person! He has he odd ability to get people interested in anything he's interested in, and he decided that would be face-planting! Anytime he yells his famous catchphrase, anyone in the area will immediately fall onto their face! Maybe he has hypnotism powers...? But you must be smart to do that... Okay, I just figured it out; All ASDFs are secretly really smart, and they're hiding that secret out in the open. Leader of Cheese Crowd: THROW THE CHEESE! Wiz: The Cheese Crowd is a bunch of normal humans tasked with destroying incoming aliens! So what do they throw? Cheese of course! This cheese is harmless, but it's really annoying and can distract an opponent easily. In fact, I think you could distract someone just by yelling "THROW THE CHEESE!". Salad Puncher: I'M PUNCHING YOUR SALAD! Boy: NOOOOOOOOOO...! Boomstick: The salad puncher is your average bully! But instead of punching you, he punches your salad! This can distract someone, and it's very annoying. Science Show Host: PIANO! *Piano falls on host* Science Show Host: Who's idea was this...? Wiz: The science show host is kinda odd. Anytime he says his famous line, a piano will come and crush him. This can hurt others too if they're close, and it's a very unpredictable move. New Camera Guy: Hey, look at my new camera! *Shoots guy in face* New Camera Guy: Oh, wait, that's not a camera... Boomstick: Finally, the New Camera Guy is a dumb guy with a shot gun that he thought was a camera! Basically, he shoots people in the face, thinking he's taking their picture. Or maybe he knows that it's a shot gun, and he just hated the guy he shot... Still, ASDF is an awesome YouTube series! Ima Firing Mah Lazer Man Wiz: YouTube is an odd place, especially when you see this guy. Boomstick: He doesn't have an official name, but we just call him the "Ima Firin Mah Lazer Guy", or "Lazer Guy" for short! Wanna know why we call it that?! BECAUSE HE SHOOTS A FREAKING KAMEHAMEHA WAVE OUTTA HS MOUTH, THATS WHY! Wiz: Lazer Guy spread across the Internet when YouTube was still in its early years, and he became very popular. Boomstick: So popular that people are still using him today to be funny! Somebody even put his face on Cell from Dragon Ball Z! Lazer Guy: IMA FIRIN MAH EMPLOYEE! Employee: Aw... Boomstick: Ah... I loved that one... Wiz: The Lazer Guy's only weapon is to shoot beams out of his mouth, but they're very powerful. Sadly, he has absolutely no defence at all, and he's not too fast. I mean, he's just a giant floating mouth and eyes. Boomstick: Theres not much to him, BUT THIS THING IS AWESOME! Lazer Guy: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER! Fight! Desert. It was in a dust filled desert. Legends would meet at last. They've been funny for so long, but there can only be one comedy stick figure channel on YouTube. Dust cleared, and there stood every ASDF cartoon character, and the "Ima Firing Mah Lazer" guy. Both glared ar each other, and prepared to battle. Fight! "I am a stegosaurus!" Was yelled by a giant Dinosaur. The creature tried to step down onto the Lazer Guy, but the Lazer Guy dodged. "IMA FIRING MAH LAZER!" The Lazer Guy shouted, shooting a Kamahameha-like beam from his mouth. The Stegosaurus screamed in terror, than was annihilated by the beam. A crowd of people gasped, than stepped up in front of the Lazer Guy. "THROW THE CHEESE!" The leader of the group yelled. Immediately, the crowd whipped Swiss cheese at the Lazer Guy, pelting him with the dairy product. The Lazer Guy glared at them, and charged up another laser. But than, a hip-looking man jumped in front of the crowd. "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" Just as the hipster dude yelled that, every single person in the desert face-planted, including the Lazer Guy. Everyone stood up, but the ASDFs weren't done. "Piano!" A man stood over the Lazer Guy, raising his hands to the air. A piano smashed onto both the Lazer Guy and the man, crushing them. "Who's idea was this...?" The man died. All the ASDFs cheered inking that Lazer Man died, but not for long. The piano exploded, and the Lazer Guy shot his beam, destroying the whole “Throw the Cheese” crowd, and the “Everybody do the flop” man. "Hey, look at my new camera!" A random guy yelled from the ASDFs. The Lazer Guy cocked his head to the side. The random guy fired off his camera, but it was actually a gun! The Lazer Guy quickly dodged. "Oh, wait, that's not a camera..." The random guy was blasted to bits buy the Lazer Guy. Out of nowhere, a salad was launched onto the Lazer's Guy's face. The Lazer Guy was confused. "I'M PUNCHING YOUR SALAD!" Screamed a boy who ran up and rapidly punching the Lazer Guy and the salad. The boy finished it off with a strong punch, sending the Lazer Guy onto another ASDF. The man Lazer Guy fell onto looked at Lazer Guy with an evil grin. "Hey, there's something on your face!" The man punched Lazer Guy hard. "It was pain!" Lazer Guy got mad, and blasted the man's head off. Lazer Guy than noticed a small potato looking at him. Lazer Guy smirked, than opened his mouth wide. "IMA FIRING MAH-" "Not today!" The potato threw on aviator glasses, pulled out a gun, than shot Lazer Guy right in the eye. Lazer Guy screamed in pain, but shot his beam anyway, and killed the badass potato. Lazer Guy looked at an innocent kid, than walked over to him, and opened his mouth. "IMA-" "I like trains." The kid stated. OUT OF NOWHERE, a train came, hitting the kid and Lazer Guy. Lazer Guy felt immense pain, and he rolled off the front of he train. Right after he fell off the train, a car hit Lazer Guy. Lazer guy saw a Lama in the car. Lazer Guy blasted the Lama to smithereens, than flopped off of the car. Lazer Guy stood up slowly, until he heard a clicking sound. Lazer Guy looked down, meeting a small turtle. "Hello!" Said the turtle. The Lazer Guy shrugged, than began to step off the turtle. But the turtle exploded, causing the Lazer Guy to be blasted to another ASDF. Lazer Guy was too weak to even try and win. "Y'know who's gay? You." Said the man, which was the last thing Lazer Guy heard. Lazer Guy died after all the punishment. KO! All the remaining ASDF characters celebrated their victory. Conclusion Wiz: That could've went either way, but the ASDFs severely outnumbered the Lazer Man. Boomstick: The Cheese Crowd and the Badass Potato were a great distraction, allowing for the Train Kid to hit Lazer Man. Wiz: The Lazer Man really couldn't do much to them, even if he could kill some people. ThHe ASDF's weirdness just confirmed victory. Boomstick: The Lazer Man was just weirded out! Wiz: The winners are, the ASDF Movies. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015